Slumber Party Haru comes over
by tazatiger1995
Summary: This is basically what would happen if haru slept over with yuki and the romance got started. there is a but of Kyo and Tohru as well but the main theme is HaruXYuki. It is rated T because there are some very intimate scenes with Hatsuharu and Yuki Sohma
1. Chapter 1

Slumber Party

"Ayame!" I yell running up to the tall figure in the distance

"Yes" Ayame says turning around letting his silver hair flick around in perfect harmony

"What's this about a slumber party at Shigure Sensei's place" I ask Ayame "Yuki called me and told me that you and Hatori were going to sleep over Shigure's place and have a party."

"Yes Ha-san and I are going to Gure-san's place this afternoon and are going to spend the night. We're going to watch a few movies and play a few games together doesn't it sound like fun?" He says seeming excited

"Ayame when you say fun do you mean like your school camp"

"How did you know about that you weren't at Gure's house when I told them Yuki and Kyo about my school camp?" he says puzzled "Unless Yuki told you" he says delightedly and pulls out his cell phone."

"Ayame don't even think about calling Hatori."

"Awww you spoilsport"

"Ayame if you are planning to do anything disgusting in that house I swear I'll…"

"Ah Hatsuharu you needn't worry about Shigure and Hatori we've had these sort of sleepovers before"

"You know that's not what I meant" I growled, "It's too much for Yuki to handle having you over on a normal trip, but you sleeping over partying I think that Yuki would be a stressed out mess of nerves!"

"Ah worrying about Yuki I see hahahahhaa fine then Hatsuharu how about you come over as well to look after Yuki and make sure that he doesn't get out of hand aha ha ha ha aha ha ha, besides Tori-san will be there too"

"I'll come but you guys can stay downstairs and then Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and I can stay upstairs okay you don't bother us and we don't bother you"

"Okay so that's the agreement don't go back on your word" I say

"Of course Hatsuharu, but because we are downstairs we don't have to watch what we do we can do what we like and you in return can do whatever you like upstairs and we do not disturb each other agreed?"

"Agreed" I say sighing, Oh well at least I get to hang with Yuki for a night"

(Afternoon comes)

I knock on the door and Shigure opens it "Oh hi Hatsuharu Hatori's not there? He said he was coming but he hasn't shown up yet"

"Oh that's right Hatori can't come because Akito has a fever"

"Akito sheesh sometimes I wonder if he does it on purpose hahahahhaa, Oh well Aya let the party begin then ahahahaha."

"Yay! But it's a pity that Tori couldn't come huh?"

"Yes it is well I'll be going upstairs"

"Fine, fine well then Ayame and I will have a shower and you children can have a shower next"

"When you say Ayame and I are having a shower are you implying that you will be having it together?" I demand

"Tut, tut ah, ah, ahhhh our agreement Hatsuharu"

"Fine, then do whatever I don't care as long as you leave us kids alone"

I walk upstairs and knock on Yuki's door. The door opens and Yuki's beautiful face appears behind the door. I forget all about my earlier worries and I embrace him. "I missed you Yuki" I smile

"Herummpphh ggerrofff mmeehh"

"What was that Yuki?"

"Haru get off me"

"Why?" I ask puzzled

"I can't breathe"

"Oh?" hahahahhaa oops I let go and look him in the eyes

"I missed you too Haru" he says to me smiling

(HE"S SO CUTE THE CUTEST THING I"VE EVER SEEN!)

"Ah Haru you're spacing out again" Yuki says shaking me

"Sorry about that Yuki, So is the pussy in?"

"Who ya calling a pussy, ya fat ox?" Kyo says walking up to the door snarling like a freaking feral cat

"Oh sorry did I rub him the wrong way" I snicker

"Boys stop fighting this is supposed to be a fun sleep over for Hatsuharu" Tohru says also walking up to the door. I'd almost forgotten about her.

"Uh where do I put my stuff?" I ask realizing that my arm was falling asleep

"Oh I can put it down for you if you would like?" Tohru offered

"Oh you sure? Thanks Honda" I say "Just don't open it okay and be gentle with it I have some things in there that are a bit fragile for school on Monday"

"But it's Saturday, aren't you going home when Ayame is?"

"No, cuz Ayame is staying Monday as well so I thought I'd stay till then."

"Shame he doesn't go curl up and die, and give us all a break" Yuki says frowning remembering how annoying his older brother had been in the past and the present.

"Okay then here's my bag, Miss Honda" I say handing it over to her then laughing a little when she realizes how heavy it is. She half pulls half drags herself to the middle of the room but she drops the bag when she trips over some of Kyo's clothes. I have to go save her before she falls. I throw myself onto the floor to catch her before she hits her head on the table. Oh great I forgot she would activate my transformation oh great!

The transformation dust billows out and I see Miss Honda falling onto my flank thank god I broke her fall. Oh no my bag is half open and a heap of my stuff has fallen out and Yuki is holding something. Oh god please no, I didn't want to show him until later god why did I pack it at the top of the bag Jesus Christ.

"Haru what is this doing in your bag?" Yuki demands holding them up for everyone to see. I start to be thankful that I have been transformed into a cow so I can't talk. I can't believe that Yuki found my picture of us together in my bed back at the main house my god that is so embarrassing.

"Were you planning on showing someone huh?" Yuki demands again.

Ah shit! I'm turning back to my normal form shit!

"No I swear that I wasn't going to show anyone, I normally keep it in my bag to remind myself how lucky I am to have the most beautiful boyfriend in all of history. I look up at Yuki's blank expression but surprisingly he starts looking at the picture and starts smiling that warm smile that I fell in love with. I pick Miss Honda up and start repacking everything back in my bag. Then I chuck it onto the mattress next you Yuki's.

We then gather around in a circle to play the first game of the night. Spin the bottle we're gonna play truth dare kiss love or torture you can only choose one of these choices once each. Tohru spins the bottle and it lands on Kyo. Hmm I reckon torture since I can withstand more than that damn ox and rat.

Yuki suddenly decides "Kyo you have to put leeks in your mouth for half an hour and you can't drink anything while it's in your mouth and after the half hour you have to swallow it."

Kyo's bright face suddenly drops and says "You little rat bastard I hate you so much".

Tohru goes downstairs to grab the leeks and quickly comes back up a little horrified with the leeks in her hands. Kyo's face sickens a bit

"Please don't tell me that there's like a caterpillar on the leeks" Kyo says almost crying

"N, No I, it's just that Ayame and Shigure were …" she stutters

"You don't have to say it Miss Honda" Yuki says apologetically.

"Well Kyo here is the leek" Tohru says hoping to change the subject

Kyo stares at it and then grabs it and stuffs it in his mouth and his entire face changes colour, not a good colour it was a pale greenish face and he starts gagging.

As the time goes by Tohru keeps the time and at last it comes down to the last seconds "5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Hurry up and say 1" Kyo tries to say with the leek stuck to one side of his mouth

"1…" She says at last and Kyo swallows it and then runs into the next room, which has a sink. We can hear him gurgling around trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Yuki laughs a wicked laugh at Kyo's expense and I find it so funny that I start laughing too ahahahaha he sounds so funny when he laughs like that. Suddenly I feel him leaning on me still laughing and I pull him closer to me and his head falls into my lap. I lean forwards and kiss his nose. He tries to snuggle into a more comfortable position so I straighten out my legs and he places his head down once more on my legs and I play with his hair. I wish that this could last forever but unfortunately once Kyo rinses out the last hint of leek from his mouth he comes back into the room and takes his place again.

This time when the bottle spins it lands in between Yuki and Me. This often meant that the two people on either side of the bottle had to be given a punishment by the other players.

Kyo suddenly comes out with "You two have to have a shower with each other"

I look at Yuki who's head is still in my lap and he starts blushing profusely, I lean in and whisper "We can do that can't we Yuki?"

"Haru promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise", I say smiling "And Tohru and Kyo can't tell anyone either especially not those two idiots downstairs?"

"I won't tell anyone", Tohru says putting her fist on her knee

"Fine I guess I won't either" Kyo mutters.


	2. Chapter 2: Ayame's choice of Music

Slumber Part Chapter 2: Ayame's choice of music

Yuki gathers his pyjamas and walks out the room. I am kneeling at my bag pretending to search for pyjamas when really I'm just watching Yuki's butt walking out the room. Okay it's gone I quickly gather my boxers and toiletries. As soon as I walk into the bathroom door Ayame turns 'When love takes over' onto the loud stereo so it's blaring all around me when I see Yuki taking off his shirt. He quickly glances back up at me and blushes. I drop my pyjamas onto the floor and rush over to his side and undo his zipper, and help him pull his pants off. Then he pulls my shirt off and I do my own pants. We both squeeze into the shower and thanks to Ayame he's really set the mood. I slide my arms around his waist and push my other arm behind him for the soap. I rub it up and down his back. I then come to his front and slide it straight down and when it goes past his belly button he looks away blushing. I stop the soap.

I lean in close to his face and whisper "It's okay darling no one is here to spoil our fun not your brother not that stupid cat, not that Shigure and not Miss Honda"

He looks back at me then kisses me passionately and I drop the soap on my foot. I pull him closer to me and grasp him around his back. I can't get enough of him. I think he feels the same way. As we kiss the steamy shower water starts cascading all around us, We continue to kiss, I wish for this to never end not even an eternity would be enough time with him. This is the person who I wish to be with forever. I wish that the song could last longer. As the song ends I start to wash the soap off of hi body and then I turn the shower off. He looks up into my eyes. He looks a bit disappointed believe me so am I with myself. I wish we could have had a longer shower.


	3. Chapter 3: Pure Ecstasy

I put Yuki's bathrobe on for him and I too put my bathrobe on. I grab Yuki's pyjamas and hold them up where he can't reach them up. Yuki tries not to smile and pretend he's annoyed with me, but it doesn't work and he grins and laughs at me after a few unsuccessful tries at getting his pyjamas. Then he stops laughing and smiles at me.

Suddenly he darts behind me and starts tickling me. I can't help it I'm really ticklish. I drop the pyjamas and start laughing. He's still tickling me even though I gave him his pyjamas. I drop to the floor and he drops with me. Then he wraps his arms around my shoulders. I roll onto my back so he's leaning on my chest. I bring my face towards him and he too leans in. Then I go for under his arms and start tickling him as well. I sit up fully and hold him tight and tickle him, until he cries.

Then I look down at his bare shoulders so perfectly smooth, so pale and fragile but with warmth. I kiss him tenderly up and down his shoulder and up to his neck but he flinches. I stop for a moment and he relaxes again. I come around to his cheek and kiss him; he turns his head and kisses me on the lips, the atmosphere is relaxing it's not like when we were showering, the need was so great but now it's calmer. I grab Yuki by his waist and stand up setting him on his feet again. We disrobe and put on our pyjamas. We open the door and head upstairs again. The door is open as it was when we left. We walk around the corner and see Kyo and Tohru leaning in to kiss each other. I pull Yuki back away from the door before the couple see us. I hoist him up over my shoulder and walk up into the cellar.

"Haru what was that about why aren't we rejoining the others?"

"Because they need some alone time"

"What! Why do they need some alone time?"

"When I walked around the corner they were just about to kiss!" I say smirking

Yuki falls silent. I suddenly realize that this was his first warning to them liking each other! Idiot! Why the hell did I tell him? What if he likes Honda more than he likes me? Maybe I'm being selfish and keeping him from her. I don't know maybe we should go back so that he can be with Honda.

"Haru what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Yuki"

"That's not true you're lying, I know you too well for you to lie to me, now what's bothering you?" he says concerned. I look up at his face and he seems a little annoyed with me for trying to lie to him.

"Do you like Tohru?" I ask

"Yes I like her"

"Oh okay sorry Yuki" I sigh. Great I knew I shouldn't have asked him

"That's not quite what's bothering you is it" Yuki suddenly points out

"Yeah you're right but I'm not sure I want to know the answer"

"Just tell me Haru!"

"No!" I cry, "I can't ask you I can't bear to hear your answer"

"Ah I see" Yuki sighs, "You think that I like Miss Honda more than I like you"

…

"Yes" I sigh, tears still spilling down my face, and onto the old mattress.

"Haru I said that I only liked her"

"Yeah so?" I ask puzzled

"Well Haru I love you, to the ends of the earth and back, without I don't have a reason to live. In fact it's killing me to see you crying" he says wiping away my tears.

"Well I better stop than because you are my life and if you died because I was crying over something so trivial then I would never forgive myself"

I smile and light the candles around the room. I then jump onto the king size mattress, and I feel Yuki's hands pulling me on top of him. I wrap my arms around his neck and I lick his cheeks tasting him. He's the only one that matters right now. I feel his fingers around my hair. Grasping it pulling some out. I take the pain and pull his face towards mine and kiss him crushing his lips and taking his energy. At last we have to resurface for air. I sit up and he sits up too. He takes my shirt and rips it off. I too take his shirt off, and I roll over and take him onto my chest. I feel his legs writhing around on top of mine. I open my mouth and gasp for air suddenly I don't have enough. The need to be close to him is too much again and I feel like the only way to be close enough to him would be to become one with him. I feel his tongue making it's way from my belly button to my chest. This is pure bliss and ecstasy. Yuki's tongue reaches my neck and up to my chin. I stretch my neck up and I run my tongue up his neck too. He shivers and I pull him closer to me and I roll to my side, and kiss him.

The night carried on and I wished that it could never end. At last we fall asleep and even when I'm asleep my thoughts only contain the thoughts of that night. Only ecstasy could explain all of it.


End file.
